Lion King III: Roxas’ Destiny and Kira's Tail
by Lycan180
Summary: Read the stories of Tai, Syra, Kira, Ash, Setka, Shadow, and Sir Aaraon. Note: All Original charecters.


"Lion King III: Roxas' Destiny and Kira's Tail"

A White lion cub runs through the plains of the savannah, rolling around in the patches of soft grass. She giggles and rolls on her back. She looks around and smiles. A black and blue-grey stripes tiger cub bounded straight at her. She smiles and pounces on the tigress.

"Lemme up, Kira!" the while lioness cries with an annoyed look on her face. The tigress sat on her belly, smiling as the dust cleared.

"Iie!" she says with a fake snarl. The white lioness sighs and rolls on her side, knocking the little tigress off. The small cub that was barely half the size of the lioness! She shakes her head as she stands from a small stumble and looks at her, a big grin on her face.

"What?" The lioness asks. She sits down and looks at the cub. She sticks her tongue out and licks her left forepaw.

"Kira!"A voice that was deep, soft and calming barks in the distance. "Where are you?!"

The tigress smiles and runs for the sound. The white lioness cub sighs and walks away, into the Oasis. Meanwhile, the cub found the sound. The voice was her Daddy: Ash. She giggles as he picks her up by his muzzle. He was a Wolf. His fur was a dark gray with mostly blackish green. He had a chain on his left forepaw and smiles as she pawed the ground, keeping her body moving.

"Where were you, my kitten?" he asks, bending down to her as he set her down.

"Onne-chan, Otou-san!"She says with a big smile.

"Oh! Of course, Honorable older sister Syra." He says with a smile.

"Hai! Hai! Hai!" she yips as she runs around in circles, trying to catch her tail. Ash smiles with pride as he watches her play. She yips like a puppy as she tries to grab her tail.

"What on earth are you doing, my kitten?" Ash asks with a smile.

"I chase! Me chase like Daddy!" she says with a smile as she goes faster. She trips on herself and tumbles to the ground. She lifts her head.

"Oooh… Spinney!" She says as she looks at him, her body swaying as she stands. Ash chuckles and licks her face. She giggles and falls over her own feet. She laughs and Ash chuckles. Her bright baby-blue eyes look at the sky.

"Daddy, why it spinney?" she asks with a laugh as she rolls on her back.

"Oh, it's only the effect. That's why I don't chase my tail anymore." He says sitting down.

"But... Daddy _does_ chase his tail!" she says with a smile.

"When did I chase my tail?"

"When you were little, likes me!" she says with a smile.

"Yes, I did. But I was also-"

A large yells grabs his attention, and Kira stands up, shaking her head.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"I don't like the sound of that!" he says and picks her up onto his back. He takes off for the yell.

Elsewhere:

"Hey, Syra."Tai says as he was being cleaned by his mother.

"Hey, tai!" Syra pipes and runs to him.

"I got a place we can go to, Tai," she says with a smile, "And Kiara doesn't know where it is!"

"Really? Cool. Let's go." he says. Nala looks at them.

"Go _where_ you two?" she asks.

"Uhh, down to the grasses." Syra says with a smile.

"Grasslands? What's so great about the Grasslands?" Tai asks.

Syra looks at him. "I'll show you when we get there." she says with a smirk.

"Uh, Mom, can I go with Syra?" he asks.

"Mm.. what do you think Simba?" Nala says with a smile.

"As long as Pumba and Timon go with you." Simba says with a smile.

"No! Not Timon and Pumba!" They cry.

"Oh well.. let's loose the pig and cat." Tai says and they run off, to the Elephant graveyard. Syra jumps on a elephant tusk.

"Cool, huh? I found this place when I was looking for my brother." she says.

"Brother?"

"Yeah. My brother. Setka Fanght." she says with a smile.

"The Fanght PRIDE!" he pipes.

"Yep. I'll get more black on my fur soon." she says with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Syra runs from a large female Hyena, in the elephant graveyard.

"AH! Tai!" she yells loudly as she slips down a cliff of bones.

The small lion cub, the son of Simba jumps down near her and slashes his claws, deep and bloodily, into Hyena's face, making her head turn. The hyena turns her head back at him, growling and snarling. He pushes her up the bone mountain and they see four hyenas at the top. Syra gasps and Tai growls, his dark gold coat ripped with sweat. Syra stands behind him and in an instant, the ground gives. The cubs fall down a slide of elephant ribs and they see the Hyenas closing in. Tai snarls and Syra holds onto him. They fly way from eachother as the slide breaks. Tai runs with Syra to a carcass of an elephant. They climb up it and stand at the top.

"Syra, Stay beside me!" tai says and watches the five Hyenas close in.

Tai snarls and walks infront of Syra. She watches him and turns back to the hyenas.

"Ten-kun!" she pipes without meaning to as a Hyena walks twards them.

"Ten-kun?" he asks and looks at her.

"Tenma!" Syra yells with scared scream as the rib gave out. They fall and Tai stands. He blinks and stands up. syra stands and shakes her head. She gasps as the Hyenas walk near them.

"Here, kitty, kitty, Kitty." A male says with venom. Syra shuts her eyes and Tai looks at her. She breathes in and roars deep, but still too soft to be heard well. Tai watches her and nods. He breathes in deep and roars: a squeak. The lead female hyena cackles: " Thats all you got? Come on, do it again." she says.

Tai and Syra stand together and roar. A deep echo sounds.

The hyena look around and smile.

"Oohh.. so Scary! Boys, get's get our Kitty-bags." she says and walks twards them.

A loud, deep, and throughty roar bellows. A Large white lion bounds infront of the cubs: Sir Aaraon; The leader of the White lion clan. Syra gasps.

"Sir Aaraon!" she pipes. He stands tall over the hyenas.

"What do you many mutts think your doing?" he says with a cold stare. The Hyenas gulp and back away. Sir Aaraon snarls and walks twards them.

"Syra, let's skaddodle!" Tai says and She nods. The cubs run from the area and Sir Aaraon looks at the hyenas. He looks up and sees his son: Setka. Setka watches and steps twards The hyenas. Setka had pure white fur, a pitch black mane and tuft. Standing six feet tall, he glares hard at the shaking hyenas: staring dead at them.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kane and James." He says with a growl. The hyenas gulp in the order he spoke of their names. Sir Aaraon looks at the hyenas and bares his fangs. Sir Aaraon raises his paw and slams it againts the pack of Hyena. He claws Shenzi across the face. She screams, her yells like a laugh. Ed looks at them and shakes his head "yes" over and over. Sir Aaraon Roars, baring pearly white fangs. He gave them a full view of him: 7 feet tall, neon green eyes, a rough white mane, large paws, and a intense glare on the scared Hyenas. Banzai gulps and smiles with a scared look in his eyes. Sir Aaraon Bares his fangs and the Hyenas run in fear. Setka roars and grabs Ed. He roars and raises his paw. He slams the hyena into a wall and a sickening crack was heard. He snarls and steps on the bloody body of Ed, crushing his skull.

"Syra is mine to kill.." he says lowly. He looks at the other Hyenas, and, one by one, he snatches them and slaughters them cruely: Banzai was left bleeding to death, his front legs completly ripped from his body. Shenzi had her neck snapped and her stomach de-gutted. James' skull was crushed. Kane was the only one to live that night: he reported what happened to Zira.

Sir Aaraon watched his eldest son. He walks away and leaves, going back to the Oasis, where he ruled.

Setka snarls and walks to the Pride land, his fur coated with the blood of the hyenas.

Ash runs into Tai and Syra.

"Oh, thank god." he says and nuzzles them.

"Hey, hey, hey! No touchy, wolf!" tai says runing away, and dusting his golden fur off. Syra giggles and Ash watched her. Syra smiles and leads Tai to the Waterfall. Ash watches her in question, but ignores it.Kira takes him from his thoughts.

"Daddy!" she yells and jumps infront of him, from her spot on his back.

"What, my butterfly?" he asks with a smile. He smiles and points out a butterfly in the grass. She gasps and stalks to it, her rump in the air as she crouched near it. She opens her paws and makes no sound as she lays near it.

"Butterfly." she whispers and Ash chuckles.


End file.
